


What Could Have Been

by SuzSinger



Series: Whatever It Takes Series (GurjinxMegna) [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzSinger/pseuds/SuzSinger
Summary: Sequel to Whatever It Takes.Brief snippets of things that could have happened, may happen, will happen in Thra.Includes things that I wanted to include in  Whatever It Takes that I couldn't make fit.Gurjin/Megna





	1. she's my sister

_Rian and Gurjin after that first dinner with Megna & Ordon_.

* * *

“I ought to beat the sog out of you!” Rian cried as he entered their shared dorm in a flurry.

Gurjin looked up from the letter he’d been reading. “How’s that?” he asked, grin spreading on his lips.

Rian threw a boot at him, eliciting a cry. “You told me you wanted a homecooked meal, not that you fancied my _sister_!”

Gurjin sank into his cot, hiding his face with Naia’s letter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered.

“_Please_,” Rian said. “I’m not _stupid_! You acted so weird all night – and then it dawned on me – you were flirting with Megna!”

“She’s pretty, Rian, what can I say?”

“That you know I’ll thrash you if you hurt her?”

“I _know_. And your father would _murder_ me!”


	2. wedding night

_Wedding Night_

* * *

Following the sweetness of their ceremony, a long day had followed. They had not feasted or celebrated – there was far too much to do. The Skeksis were coming – and they had to be ready.

The Handfasting, the ribbons that bound them, kept them hand-in-hand, both a great comfort and frustration at the same time. Having her husband so close only made her yearning grow. Gurjin felt the same – she could tell with heated looks, and the many times his free hand brushed along her jaw.

The other Gelfling had watched their exchanges with amusement and understanding, but their business went on, with no less urgency.

Finally, at nightfall, they hurried to retire. Her home – her grandmother’s home – had been taken over by Sen and the childlings, so Fara had offered her own home for their wedding night, promising to bunk with the childlings in Megna’s stead.

Megna and Gurjin hadn’t refused, not when it could be the only night as husband and wife the two might share.

They took their supper in the bedroom, feeding each other bits of bread, berries, and cheese. It’d been a challenge all day to maneuver and work with their hands bound, but now the time was nearing that they could remove the ribbons.

It’d be easier, no doubt, but Megna wasn’t sure she could stand the thought of being separated from Gurjin, her _husband_, in even a symbolic way.

She endeavored to show him that, in as many ways as she could think of, until they were sated and drowsy.

“It’s after midnight, Meggie,” Gurjin said with a soft smile as he lay beside her, their bodies bare and covered only by a blanket.

“So it is,” she murmured. He began to reach towards their joined hands, intent on unraveling them. “No, my love,” she protested, drawing their joined hands away. Gurjin’s brows furrowed, looking up to her with confused eyes. “Just a few minutes more, husband?” Megna pleaded.

Gurjin’s eyes softened, settling back down beside her. “As you wish,”


End file.
